1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for tracking objects and, more particularly, to an RF transceiver device integrated in a wireless handheld personal electronic device for tracking one or more objects by communicating with transponders attached to the one or more objects.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Most people carry several valuable objects with them as they go through their daily routine. For instance, a typical person may carry a wireless communication device (e.g., cellular phone, BLACKBERRY, iPHONE), a wallet or purse, keys (e.g., car keys, house keys and various other keys on a keychain), a laptop computer or handheld PC, an MP3 player and sunglasses. Understandably, it is not always easy to remember to bring all of these items when leaving home. Furthermore, it can be very difficult to keep track of each of these items as a person moves from one location to another during their daily travels. If a person realizes that they have forgotten one or more valuable items shortly after leaving a particular location, they may have an opportunity to quickly return and retrieve their personal property. Unfortunately, in many instances valuables such as wallets and electronic devices are often stolen if left unguarded even for a short amount of time. In other instances, such as when traveling on a train or airplane, valuables that are left behind are rarely retrieved by their owner. In the best case scenario, it can be a terrible inconvenience when a person accidentally forgets their keys, wallet, or other personal items when leaving their home, automobile, work place or a public location.
Accordingly, there remains an urgent need for a personal object tracking system that can be easily integrated into commonly used wireless handheld communication devices (e.g., cell phones, BLACKBERRY, iPHONE) that will instantly alert a person when one or more of their personal items becomes separated from them beyond a predetermined limited distance (e.g., 1-3 meters).